Amor de gatos
by Infinity-space
Summary: [UA] "Si por algo te llega a tocar, desapareceras" Advirtio con una mueca amarga mirando a la gatita (JuKou)
1. La intrepida gata que se enamoro!

_**Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic, espero les agrade ^^**_

 _ **Mi fanfic esta basado en la cancion de Gumi: La intrepida gata que se enamoro**_

-Nya~-Maullo el pequeño animal, mientras un joven de cabello azabache le acariciaba las orejas. Siempre habia sido asi: Camino a la escuela el siempre encontraba a esa peculiar gatita que ronroneaba efusivamente en cuanto lo veía.

-Me voy, no te metas en problemas ¿Si Kougyoku-chan?-Dijo suavemente el joven, Kougyoku: el nombre que le habia puesto, le habia tomado cariño con el paso de los dias.

-Nya~-Volvio a maullar como si estuviera de acuerdo, su acompañante sonrio y la acaricio una vez mas antes de irse. Asi pues, la gata de pelaje marrón y ojos ciruela vio como se alejaba.

 _Si tan solo Judal me hiciera caso o se diera cuenta sobre mis sentimientos seria mas fácil para mi_ La gatita movio su cola efusivamente y movio sus bigotes, aquel sueño todavía no se haría realidad, tal vez nunca se hiciera.

Camino calle arriba en busca de un lugar donde dormir bajo el sol, paso medio dia buscando descanso pero no tuvo suerte. Al pasar horas se recostó cansada bajo el pavimento, la gente la miraba con un poco de extrañeza pero ninguno se molesto en sacarla afuera del camino.

Nadie excepto 2 niños que llegaron con malas intenciones, la gata apenas si reacciono a falta de agua y comida, se sintio asustada pero no habia a donde huir.

-¡Hay que cortarle los bigotes!-Grito animado uno y el otro rio asintiendo maniáticamente, Kougyoku no espero a ver que pasaba solo salio corriendo de allí, con los 2 mocosos detrás de ella.

Casi choca con un humano y por poco si derriba un pequeño puesto de frutas, llego hasta un callejón, tratando de ocultarse en un bote de basura pero no dio resultado, los niños la habían acorralado, cuando estaban por agarrarla descubrió la manera de huir.

Pero al darse cuenta la única salida era la carretera, y estaban demasiadas cosas con forma de coche allí, un lugar de muerte segura para una gata como ella, al ver que no tenia mas opción cruzo rapidamente, creando un desastre entre carros.

Asustada se detuvo por un momento con el corazon palpitante, y no se dio cuenta en su distracción que un auto avanzaba hacia ella.

-Nya!-Se oyo su desgarrante maullido, salio volando hacia la banqueta, no habia muerto, gracias a dios pero tenia una herida en la pata que hacia que cojeara, saco fuerzas de flaqueza para llegar a donde siempre se encontraba con Judal.

Pasaron horas antes de que el se encontrara con el animalito, Kougyoku maullo debilmente llamando la atención del peli negro. El la cargo suavemente al ver la herida la miro con desaprobación.

-¿No te dije que no te metieras en problemas Kougyoku-chan?-La regaño pero de todos modos se la llevo con el, algo que nunca habia pasado.

Llegaron hasta unos apartamentos, donde Judal trato de que no vieran a la gatita por alguna razón, al llegar al hogar de Judal, el la recostó cuidadosamente en el piso.

 _¿Judal vive solo?, es tan amplio aquí….¿Pero por que no quiere que me vean?_ Se pregunto mientras admiraba la estancia, todo estaba ordenado y limpio, al cabo de un rato el joven llego con varias vendas, pomadas, algodón y alcohol.

-Tratare de curar tu herida Kougyoku-chan-El joven coloco el alcohol en un algodón y se lo puso en la herida, la gata se puso freneticamente nerviosa al sentir una sensación de ardor.

 _¡Eso duele!, No eres cuidadoso Judal_ A juzgar por como maullo, la gatita estaba disgustada pero dejo que Judal terminara de vendarle la pata.

-No te quejes, te advertí que no te metieras en problemas-Se defendió el joven, recogiendo las cosas. Kougyoku ronroneo en forma de agradecimiento. Tocaron la puerta y la gatita vio como Judal mascullaba algo por lo bajo, abrio la puerta con flojera e irritado.

-Escuchamos maullidos, ya sabes que no se puede tener gatos aquí-Reclamo una mujer al ver a Kougyoku y le dirigio una mirada para que la llevara a afuera. El la miro con ojos llenos de compasión de una u otra manera la cargo hacia afuera.

-Lo siento Kougyoku-chan, te veo mañana-Dijo un poco pesaroso mientras sacaba un regalo para ella.

 _¿Y esto?...Judal me compro algo_ Observo con sus ojos felinos mientras el le colocaba un collar rojo que se ajusto perfectamente

-Por lo menos para que te pueda reconocer-Contesto acariciándole las orejas con una sonrisa, acto seguido se alejo

-Nya!-Maullo por ultima vez, el joven se despidió con la mano

 _Judal-chan….no tiene caso, este cuento de hadas jamas se hara realidad_ Admitió para si, viendo como aquel ser humano por el cual tenia sentimientos se alejaba.

 _ **!Apoyenme dejando su review o agregando a favoritos si les gusto!**_


	2. ¿Deseo?, ¿Enfadado?, ¿Dia normal?

Kougyoku se dio media vuelta para salir corriendo, para su mala suerte habia empezado a llover asi que cuando llego al santuario estaba empapada y goteando, el santuario era uno de sus lugares favoritos en especial por que allí vivía una chica de largos cabellos marrones y un kimono rosado digno de una princesa ademas que se podia comunicar con ella por alguna extraña razon. La encontro rezando como siempre lo hacia, cuando Kougyoku maullo la chica se sobresalto y acto seguido solto una risa alegre.

La joven acaricio a la gatita y sonrio, la cargo y la sento en su regazo mirando el paisaje lluvioso, Kougyoku ronroneo suavemente para hablar con ella sobre Judal y los sentimientos hacia el.

 _Quisiera estar junto a el, me refiero a poder hablarle y convivir con el, como una humana_ Maullo un poco dolida, ella examino la venda de su pata y rio con ternura.

-Judal es un chico lindo, pero me temo que tendras que acostumbrarte a convivir con el de esta forma a menos que...-La chica se quedo pensativa mirando al cielo lluvioso y gris

 _¿A menos que?, ¿Que pasa?_ Maullo moviendo su cola un poco nerviosa y ansiosa por oir la respuesta de su amiga

-¿De verdad anhelas estar tanto junto a el?-Pregunto mirando a Kougyoku

 _Mas que nada en el mundo, lo quiero mas que a nadie_ Ronroneo entusiasmada levantando las orejas

-Entonces te prestare mi magia Kougyoku-chan-La joven dejo amablemente a la gatita en el piso y se coloco enfrente de ella, mirandola fijamente

 _¿En serio me convertiras en humana?_ En sus ojos se veia un destello por la emocion y alegria, Ella asintio sonriente pero su faceta cambio drasticamente

-Si por algo te llega a tocar, desapareceras-Advirtio mirando con una mueca amarga a la gatita

 _Entendido_ Kougyoku escucho como la joven chasqueaba los dedos y un resplandor intenso y cegador envolvia a la gatita.

0-0-0-0

Judal se dirgia a la escuela un tanto aburrido y un tanto preocupado; no habia visto a Kougyoku en la mañana y temia que algo le hubiera pasado. Sacudio la cabeza, tratando de convencerse que la gatita estaria bien. Llego a su aula con una faceta de irritacion, se sento en su respectiva banca y espero a que las clases empezaran.

Sono el timbre y el suspiro, convencido de que el dia empezara como muchos otros. No se digno a levantar la mirada cuando el profesor entro acompañado de alguien, tampoco miro al frente al escuchar murmullos de sorpresa.

-!B-Buenos dias!-Escucho la timida voz de alguien

-S-Soy Kougyoku y me da muchisimo gusto conocerlos-Ahora si levanto la mirada y vio a una chica de cabellos rosados con el uniforme escolar que se tambaleaba nerviosa.

-!Mucho gusto, Kougyoku-chan!-Alibaba, fue el primero en darle la bienvenida desde su lugar. La joven esbozo una sonrisa timida

Y sus miradas se encontraron, el peli negro sintio algo parecido a un escalofrio, conocia bien esos ojos rosados pero...

¿Ella era Kougyoku?, seria una simple coincidencia y ya, no es posible que un gato se transformara en humano ¿O si?

-Escoje donde te quieras sentar, de hecho hay un lugar junto a Judal-La suerte no le favorecio, vio como la extraña se sentaba junto a el y le dedicaba una sonrisa timida, enseñando unos colmillos parecidos a los de un...¿!Gato?!

Arrastro la banca, unos centrimentros mas lejos de su parte ella se mostro abatida

 _"¿Judal-chan...no esta contento de verme?"_ Penso melancolicamente la peli fucsia, emitiendo un sonido parecido al de un maullido pero dentro de ella no cabia de emocion

Y los 2 sabian que aquel dia no iba a ser como los otros.

* * *

 _ **!Hola!**_

 _ **Perdon y mil perdones por la demora pero es que me quede corta de inspiracion y encima no tenia internet ¬¬**_

 _ **Perdonenme si estuvo corto el capitulo UnU**_

 ** _Pero al fin ya esta aqui la segunda parte_**

 ** _!Apoyenme dejando su review o agregando a favoritos si les gusto nwn!_**


	3. Tu mundo, ¿Puedo vivir contigo?

–¿Judal-chan?–Pregunto Kougyoku, sobresaltando al pelinegro que de inmediato la miro irritado y con un poco de desden.

–¿Qué quieres?–Contesto Judal; aun pensaba que la chica tenia algo que ver con Kougyoku. Bueno ella era Kougyoku pero no era la "Kougyoku" que a el le agradaba.

La peli ciruela abrio los ojos como platos: sorprendida por que el la tratara de se modo. De inmediato bajo la mirada y empezo a jugar con sus dedos; nerviosa.

–Eh…..¿M-Me prestas a-algo para escribir?–Volvio a preguntar pero esta vez lo dijo con una voz apenas audible.

–¿Qué no vienes con cosas?–El peli negro seguia mirándola frustrado pero saco de su lapicera un lápiz y se lo paso. Judal volvio a alejar su banca mas lejos de la de ella. E intento concentrarse en la clase pero era imposible: La chica a cada rato hacia ruidos parecidos a maullidos y a nadie parecia importarle.

Resoplo aburrido y fijo su mirada en el pizarrón, estuvo un rato anotando cosas en su libreta y despues….volvio a fijarse en Kougyoku: Ella apenas si sabia sostener el lápiz y empuñaba la punta con demasiada fuerza contra la hoja. Judal la miro consternado; parecia que la joven no sabia escribir.

–Por favor, pasad al frente a resolver el problema junto con su libro, Señorita Kougyoku ¿Podria pasar?–Pregunto el profesor; al instante Kougyoku se puso mas nerviosa de lo que estaba. Miro al peli negro y luego al frente.

–Maldita sea, ten el libro–Judal avento el libro a su banca, la peli ciruela le dirigio una mirada llena de agradecimiento. Cuando paso al frente vio como la chica trago saliva. Kougyoku tomo el gis y se quedo petrificada al empezar a escribir.

–Eh…Eh….–Eso era todo lo que podía decir en ese momento, ella nunca habia visto ni entendia esos números. La peli ciruela se mordio el labio y comenzó a sudar frio. Estaba actuando como una verdadera idiota y de seguro eso parecia.

–Cuatrocientos ochenta–Escucho susurrar a Alibaba, Kougyoku anoto eso a duras penas y volvio a su lugar.

–Excelente, Señor Judal; su turno–Ordeno el profesor, el peli negro solamente observo el pizarrón durante unos segundos, anoto algo y volvio a su lugar. Kougyoku suspiro: iba a ser difícil adaptarse al mundo de su amado.

0-0-0-0-0

–¡Kougyoku-chan!–Alibaba llego muy animado al lugar de ella, junto con una pelirroja.

–¿Q-Que pasa?–Tartamudeo un poco azorada.

–¿Quieres almorzar con nosotros?–Pregunto el con una sonrisa.

–C-Claro– Dijo, mirando con curiosidad a la pelirroja.

–Soy Morgiana, mucho gusto–Contesto la chica, inclinando la cabeza hacia delante.

–Mucho gusto, eh….soy Kougyoku–Se presento tambien la peli ciruela, tratando de relajar sus nervios.

–¿Y de donde vienes, Kougyoku-chan?–Los tres estaban sentando, conversando animadamente. Esa pregunta era un problema para ella; ¿Qué le iba a decir?. ¿Qué venia de los callejones?. Menudo lio que era.

–P-Pues v-vengo de l-lejos–Mascullo; rogando por que le creyeran

–Ah ya entiendo.

–¿Conoces a Judal?, El rara vez habla con alguien–Intervino Morgiana, mirando fijamente a la chica.

–¿E-Enserio?

Alibaba asintio.

–Siempre esta solo.

–No es que lo conozca, es que…..

Los dos chicos adivinaron lo que iba a decir.

–Te gusta, ¿Verdad?–Dijeron los dos a coro, poniendo colorada a Kougyoku que bajo la mirada. El rubio y la pelirroja soltaron una risita.

0-0-0-0-0

Llovía cuando salio de la escuela, no traia paraguas y para empeorar no tenia lugar donde quedarse. Decidio caminar bajo la lluvia; su animo estaba por los suelos y suspiraba a cada momento. En su melancolía resbalo con algo y cayo al piso, al revisarse se habia causado un raspon en la pierna.

Y sintio como estaba a punto de llorar; no por la herida sino por la actitud de Judal hacia a ella. Dejo de llover; bueno a su alrededor seguia lloviendo. Levanto la mirada y alli estaba: El pelinegro la cubria con su sombrilla.

–Judal-chan…

–¿Qué estas haciendo aquí vieja bruja?

–¿V-Vieja b-bruja?–Kougyoku estaba dispuesta a echarse a llorar de nuevo. La mirada del peli negro se dirigio a su raspon, de inmediato se arrodillo a su lado.

–Dejame ver.

Estaba dispuesta a que la revisara pero entonces lo recordo.

 _Si por algo te llega a tocar, desaparecerás._

Se aparto de inmediato de el, asustada. Judal resoplo y se puso de pie; tendiéndole la mano a la chica que lo miro dudosa pero se paro por su cuenta. La lluvia a su alrededor era cada vez peor. Ambos jóvenes corrieron hasta el apartamento de el peli negro. Cuando llegaron estaban empapados.

–No toques nada–Le advirtió mientras el iba a buscar algo para que se secaran los dos. Por su parte, Kougyoku empezo a explorar la casa entera y descubrió una habitacion completamente vacia. Y entonces se lo ocurrio.

–Ya traje las…¿!Que…..

–Judal-chan–Kougyoku se giro hacia el y lo miro con esos ojos color ciruela y gatunos en parte.

–¿!Y ahora que?!

–¿Puedo….vivir contigo?

* * *

 ** _¿Me extrañaron?_**

 ** _De seguro pensaban que estaba muerta xD_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


End file.
